


Точка пересечения

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Некоторые ведомства не верят, что Говард Старк перестал заниматься ядерным оружием. Некоторые агенты должны удостовериться в этом.





	Точка пересечения

– Тебе не кажется, что в наших заданиях слишком часто фигурирует ядерное оружие? То недобитые нацисты с их самонаводящимися боеголовками, то остатки Манхэттенского проекта… – протянул Соло, вальяжно развалившийся в удобном кресле со стаканом скотча в руке.  
– Время такое, – коротко отозвался Илья, просматривая материалы, выданные Уэверли к заданию. – Хороши остатки! – добавил он с оттенком негодования, увидев несколько фамилий, особенно одну, подчеркнутую жирно.  
– Что, тоже впечатлился и трепещешь? – Наполеон, явно уже ознакомившийся с документами, понимающе усмехнулся. – Да, он жив, здравствует и процветает. И, кажется, изобретает что-то похлеще бомбы, способной снести с лица Земли собственно землю.   
– А тебе не кажется, что наши задания делаются все более расплывчатыми? «Узнать, что он затеял» – это совсем не привычное «Найти, обезвредить и предоставить образцы для исследования», – Илья снова пролистал папку, задерживаясь взглядом на фотографиях. С одной смотрел одновременно насмешливый и суровый мужчина лет сорока – яркий, несмотря на то, что снимок был черно-белым, и настолько же опасный, насколько и легендарный. И вот к нему в лабораторию им придется пробираться, да еще и под видом ученых, если следовать предложению Уэверли? Полно, из него и простого советского инженера-то не получилось…  
– Ну, никто ведь пока не заявил «Говард Старк строит очередную версию абсолютного оружия», – пожал плечами Наполеон. – Но у наших кураторов вызывает определенное беспокойство список материалов, закупаемых мастерскими и заводами Старка.  
– Угу. Как бы у него не вызвал беспокойство интерес наших кураторов, – о том, что Старк редкостный параноик, сплетничали даже лабораторные мыши.   
Соло снова пожал плечами и беспечно отмахнулся. Он явно считал, что двум Ватерлоо у одного Наполеона не бывать.   
**  
– Я проверила. Они – агенты разведки, – Пегги протянула Говарду аккуратные папки с фотографиями обоих новичков и кое-какими любопытными документами.  
– Чьей? О, даже так… У меня будет неприятный разговор кое с кем в погонах. Ладно еще русские, но свой же собственный агент?.. И твое начальство, между прочим, тоже меня огорчило.  
– Ты знал, что так будет, когда занялся проблемами чистой энергии. Продолжил бы клепать боеголовки и танковую броню – жил бы спокойно, – вызвать сочувствие в между-прочим-тоже-агенте Картер было не так-то просто, а о своем формальном начальстве она даже думать не собиралась.  
– Знал, – Говард вздохнул. – И что с ними делать? Вызвать, что ли, и сказать «Господа и товарищи, вы раскрыты, идите домой и думайте о своем плохом поведении»?  
– Почему нет? Более жестокого наказания от нас они точно не заслужили, а этот их британский куратор явно измыслит что-нибудь эдакое, – Пегги забрала свои папки, развернула обе и стала задумчиво переводить взгляд с одного снимка на другой.  
– Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? – крайне мелодраматично поинтересовался Говард, скрещивая руки на груди.   
Пегги поморщилась.  
– Заканчивай с этими штучками на камеру, многочисленные интервью на тебя плохо влияют. Да, я тоже думаю, что они на кого-то подозрительно похожи. А биографии у обоих… интригующие. Особенно у Соло. Ну, ты знаешь. Вот уж кого не ожидала встретить, да еще и в таком амплуа.  
– Я хочу с ними встретиться и поговорить по душам. Не на камеру, – Решил Говард, снял трубку с телефона и стал дозваниваться кому-то.  
**  
– Он нас раскусил, – уверенно сказал Илья, когда им с Наполеоном передали приглашение пройти в кабинет мистера Старка.  
– Ты не только параноик, но и пессимист, – укорил напарника Соло. – Вдруг он просто хочет лично нас поприветствовать в компании?  
– Он – явно не тот руководитель, чья дверь всегда открыта. С чего бы ему это делать? Нет, он нас вычислил и, возможно, убьет.

На этой жизнерадостной ноте двери лифта разъехались в стороны, пропуская обоих в святая святых.

Там агентов ждал сюрприз: за столом руководителя компании сидел никак не Говард Старк. В кожаном кресле уютно устроилась красивая темноволосая женщина чуть постарше того же Наполеона на вид.

– Проходите, господа, присаживайтесь, – велела она с таким ненавязчивым, но явным британским выговором, который живо напомнил о Уэверли и заставил напрячься. – Должна похвалить ваши легенды. Очень качественные. Возможно, я бы не догадалась, кто вы, не обладай мистер Соло такой примечательной внешностью и… гм, основной специализацией.

Илья, до того смотревший на незнакомку со спокойствием робота, скосил глаза на Наполеона с явным неодобрением. «Вот видишь, из-за того, что ты вор, мы попали в неприятности!» – как бы говорил его взгляд. Сам Соло изобразил короткий полупоклон, будто бы с благодарностью принимая комплимент, и покосился на Илью в ответ. «Мы еще ни во что не попали», – ответили его невинные до полного неправдоподобия синие глаза.

Женщина наблюдала за всем этим с легкой иронией. Налюбовавшись, она продолжила:  
– В принципе, моя работа тут закончила. Говард?

Казалось, основатель «Старк Индастриз» вышел из стенного шкафа. На самом же деле за ним скрывалась маленькая, но крайне хорошо оснащенная комната наблюдения.

– Мистер Соло. Мистер Курякин. Я понимаю, чем заинтересовал вашу организацию и оба ведомства. Вынужден попросить вас обоих покинуть мою компанию и передать вышестоящим, что я крайне расстроен таким недоверием с их стороны. Можете также передать им, что я не произвожу ядерное оружие и им придется поверить мне на слово. Я не люблю строить то, что уже построено. Это как изобретать велосипед, теперь взрывающийся. 

Илья сдержанно кивнул. Наполеон несдержанно уставился на Старка во все глаза. Его поражали и даже возмущали два обстоятельства: во-первых, Говард, которому должно было быть под пятьдесят, выглядел чуть ли не его ровесником. Во-вторых, он это холеное лицо с набриолиненными усиками уже видел – в других обстоятельствах и декорациях. Черт. И не сопоставил же!..

– Не расстраивайтесь слишком уж сильно, мистер Соло. Я тоже думаю, что должен был узнать вас раньше, – правильно прочитал выражение его лица Говард. Пегги усмехнулась: десять лет назад именно она свела Говарда, решившего, что ему самое время начать собирать личную коллекцию произведений искусства, с самым талантливым вором, хоть и горячо не одобряла решение одного и профессию другого. Но, по крайней мере, те картины были теперь в хороших руках…

Курякин наконец сообразил, на кого ему показался похожим Говард еще на той фотографии – на Наполеона же, вздумай тот надеть цветные линзы и отпустить усы. 

А Пегги наконец сообразила, на кого им с Говардом показался похожим русский агент. Осознание вышло резким и неодолимым, как фантомная боль ампутированной руки. Или ноги. Или сердца.  
**  
– Все-таки зря ты их отпустил так легко. Пришлют ведь других, уже лучше подобранных и замаскированных.  
– Не пришлют, – покачал головой Говард. – Я кое с кем переговорил. На очень повышенных тонах с использованием несколько подзаржавевшей за время долгого неиспользования лексики.

Он вздохнул и грустно глянул на боевую подругу.

– У меня ведь не галлюцинации? Он и в самом деле похож на?..

Пегги нехотя кивнула.

– Похож. И явно такой же упрямый и принципиальный. Капитан СССР, если хочешь.  
– Нет. Я хочу Капитана Америку, – предельно прямо ответил Старк. – Но наш с тобой знакомый Наполеон явно хочет перестать быть Соло и сделаться Дуэтом. Пусть их. Может, польза от них будет…

«Я тоже хочу Капитана Америку», – подумала Пегги и чуточку нахмурилась, но тут же улыбнулась, не желая выдавать своего состояния.

– Надо бы сказать Соло, чтобы он не позволял напарнику пилотировать сложную технику над ледяными океанами, – слишком уж легким голосом ответила она вслух.  
**  
– Ну, и что ты для него спер? – сумрачно спросил Илья, едва они сдали пропуска и вышли за территорию «Старк Индастриз».  
– Не могу сказать.   
– Серьезно?  
– Серьезно. У нас был уговор. И заплатил он мне за него столько, что я до сих пор могу не приходить за зарплатой – она чисто символическая по сравнению с.   
– Но все равно приходишь.  
– Разумеется. Любая работа должна быть оплачена, – с легким недоумением в голосе заявил Наполеон.  
– Угу. А нас он выставил даже без выходного пособия, – фыркнул Илья.  
– Ага, а мы-то перетрудились. Без пули в затылке – и то радость. 

С этим Курякин не мог не согласиться. 

– Тебе не кажется, что нас скоро уволят? То мы диск сожжем, то принесем с задания вместо результата заверение участника Манхэттенского проекта в том, что ему теперь скучно строить ядерное оружие…  
– Нам сказали узнать, что он затеял? Ну, чуть-чуть не дотянули. Но мы узнали, чего он точно не затеял. Тоже результат, – Соло поднял голову, прищурился на солнце и даже заулыбался.  
– Ты неисправимый оптимист.  
– А ты пессимист и параноик.  
– А ты вечно прокалываешься на мелочах. Как с той сигнализацией.  
– А ты мелочный и злопамятный.  
– Отличная мы команда, – тем же тоном заявил вдруг Илья, сбив Наполеона с мысли об очередном «А ты».  
– Точно, – только и смог сказать он. – Отличная. Слушай, я вспомнил, где видел эту даму! Это же агент Картер! Скажем Уэверли, что пообщались с ней и до сих пор живы, не седые и не заикаемся – еще и медали получим!

Медалей Илье не хотелось. Хотелось кофе – и именно за ним агенты А.Н.К.Л. в итоге и отправились.


End file.
